


Today is Tuesday, Too

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Toddler!Virgil AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blackouts, Crying, Meltdown, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Something’s up with Virgil, but when even he can’t articulate what the issue is, well, how can anyone expect him to have a good day?





	Today is Tuesday, Too

**Author's Note:**

> ages: Virgil - 2, Logan - 19, Patton - 19, Roman - 11

Virgil had woken up feeling funny, and he couldn’t explain why or how, even if someone asked. So, when he woke up to Patton knocking on his door calling him down to breakfast in his usual sing-songy voice, Virgil just rubbed his eyes tiredly and rolled over so his back faced the door. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he knew he just wanted to sleep. **  
**

Knock knock. “…Kiddo?”

Looked like that wasn’t going to happen today.

Virgil sighed in a way no two year-old should be able to and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, rolling out of bed and shuffling over to his door, reaching up and opening the door to look up at Patton’s bright smile. As soon as Patton’s eyes landed on the young side, his smile dimmed slightly, tinged with concern. “Virge? You okay, kiddo?”

Virgil yawned behind a sleeve-covered hand and nodded, shuffling past Patton and down the hall. Patton followed him tentatively, eyebrows pinched in thought as he watched the toddler wander over to the table.

“Good morning, little storm cloud!” Roman called cheerfully, lifting Virgil up by his armpits and placing him in his highchair. Virgil grunts, slumping in his seat. The three older sides share a look. So this was a nonverbal day then, alright. That’s fine, they could work with that. They just… need to have a more relaxed day. They needed a day of relaxation anyways.

Patton rushes over to the stove where breakfast was sitting, serving everyone their omelets and shredded hash browns. Patton sets a smaller plate of pre-cut omelet in front of Virgil with a soft smile, giving Virgil one of those dull plastic children’s forks. Logan pours himself some coffee, Roman summons a glass of orange juice, and Patton gets himself and Virgil each a glass of milk - well, a sippy cup in Virgil’s case. The older sides all quickly devolve into routine breakfast behavior, talking quietly about idle things as they eat. Virgil pushes bits of omelet around his plate, occasionally taking a sip of milk. Patton doesn’t take his eyes off Virgil, frowning slightly.

Once breakfast is over, Logan disappears to the mind library to finish up on some work and Roman declares that he’s going off to the Imagination to do some adventuring. Patton calls after him to make sure he’s back in time for lunch, then it’s just him and Virgil. He smiles down at Virgil, who just sighs tiredly, and lets him down from his chair. Patton goes to wash the dishes and Virgil makes his way into the living room, turning the TV on and climbing up onto the couch.

“Not too long on the TV, okay kiddo? We can do something fun after I clean the kitchen!”

Virgil grunts.

Patton frowns and hums, turning to get started on the dishes. The sooner he started, the sooner he’d be done.

Virgil tries to pay attention to the TV. It was on Paw Patrol, a show he wasn’t crazy for but it was pretty funny sometimes. He finds his eyelids drooping closed, his body sagging on the arm of the couch, and he jolts, sitting up as his eyes fly open. Stay awake, Virgil. If you don’t, Daddy will be sad! He tries his best to focus on the show, but after the fifth time of his eyelids drooping shut he doesn’t bother opening them, starting to drift off.

“Okay kiddo, I’m ready! What do you wanna do?”

Virgil jumps, his eyes flying open. Patton walks into the living room, missing the fact that he’d just woken Virgil up from an impromptu nap (or the beginning of one. He was probably only asleep for a minute or so). Virgil whines in the back of his throat and slips off the couch. He just wants to  _sleep_. Virgil takes Patton’s hand and drags him over to the shelves, grabbing his Winnie the Pooh coloring book and crayons.

“You wanna color?”

Virgil nods.

“Oh, okay! Hmmmm, what do I feel like coloring…”

Patton grabs the Snow White coloring book and the pack of colored pencils, sitting with Virgil on the floor. Virgil lays on his stomach and starts coloring, Patton watching him for a moment with a small smile before starting his own coloring. Patton is humming under his breath quietly, some Disney song Virgil can’t remember. They color in peaceful silence for a while before Virgil accidently breaks his green crayon.

He pauses, looking down at the broken half laying on top of his book, seemingly in shock for a moment. He purses his lips and his face heats up, his eyes filling with tears. He just. Wants. To go. To sleep.

Patton looks down and gasps. “Oh no! Here, Daddy’ll fix it.” Patton takes the halves of the crayons in one hand and squeezes his hand tightly around it, rubbing his fist with his other hand. “Now, we just say the magic words…. Abbra cadabra!” He blows on his hand and opens it. The crayon is in one piece, good as new.

Virgil takes it from his hand and continues coloring, wiping his eyes. Patton blows a puff of air from his cheeks. That was close.

* * *

Patton is making lunch when Roman wanders back into the living room. Logan is still off in the mind library, and Patton has no doubts that he’ll have to take Logan’s food to him. Roman sits on the couch, saying hi to Virgil who’s still on the ground coloring, but now facing the TV. Roman glances up at the TV and makes a face. Paw Patrol? Seriously? He glances down at Virgil. Well…. He seems to be preoccupied….

Roman reaches for the remote on the arm of the couch and switches to Cartoon Network.

Patton hears the channel change and looks up from the stove, blinking as his brain works through the implications.

Just in time for the crying to start.

Patton rushes into the living room to find an exasperated Roman on the couch and a crying Virgil on the floor. Virgil is looking between Roman and the TV, where some random cartoon Patton doesn’t know the name of is now playing. Roman purses his lips in annoyance, pointedly ignoring Virgil and watching the show. Virgil’s crying picks up in volume and the lights seem to dim a bit before going back to normal. Patton needs to fix this, soon.

“Roman,” He puts on his Dad Voice, “Why did you change the show?”

Roman groans and looks over at Patton. “He wasn’t even watching it! He was coloring!”

“Now Roman, you know he was probably doing both at the same time! You do the same thing.”

“How come you’re taking his side? He’s just a spoiled little brat.”

“Roman, change it. Now.”

Roman huffs and stands up, throwing the remote down on the couch. “This isn’t fair! He always gets whatever he wants just because he cries!” He starts to stomp off, and Patton sees it before it happens.

“No, Roman, wait-!”

Roman’s foot slips on the paper, tearing the image of Tigger in two.

An ear-piercing shriek shatters a light bulb above their heads, and all the power goes out.

Roman and Patton scramble to kneel in front of Virgil, trying everything they can to calm the toddler who’s now in full meltdown mode.

“It’ll be okay! It’s okay!”

“Look, it’s Mr. Flappy!”

“Uh… Chocolate?”

“Look! Here! I fixed the page! It’s fine now!”

“Rock-a-bye, sleepy-bye, please stop cryyyying little Virgey~.”

“What in the world have you two done?”

Roman and Patton turn to squint up at the silhouette of Logan, risen up behind them.

“Lo!”

“Specs!”

Logan pushes his glasses up his nose. “Yes, well. What has transpired to cause Virgil to react in such a manor? I presume he’s the reason the entire mindscape is now in darkness?”

“I didn’t mean to-!”

“He just slipped-!”

“And it ripped-!”

“We’ve tried everything!”

Logan waves a hand, effectively silencing the other two sides. “I shall handle this.”

The other two move to let Logan by. Logan crouches down in front of Virgil, who’s now gasping for breath in between hiccuping sobs. Patton’s face scrunches with worry and Roman looks down at his feet in shame.

“Virgil, can you look at me?” Logan asks calmly. “It’s alright, take your time, but I would like you to try, alright?”

It takes Virgil a moment, but he finally looks up at Logan, lower lip wobbling as he sucks in a shaky breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. Logan smiles kindly.

“That’s great, Virgil. Now, I’m going to help you get your breathing back to normal, okay?”

Virgil nods, taking his sweatshirt sleeve into his mouth to muffle a sob.

“It won’t help if you have your sleeve in your mouth. May I hold your hands?”

A pause, then Virgil hesitantly holds his hands out. Logan takes them gently in his own. “Alright, thank you. Now, I’m going to count to four, and we’re going to breathe in, alright?” Logan waits for Virgil to nod before counting. “One, two, three, four. Good. Now, I’m going to count to four and you hold your breath. Don’t breathe out. One, two, three, four. Great. Now breathe out for one, two, three, four. Let’s try that again.”

They run through the exercise a few more times before Virgil is breathing normally, though tears are still running down his cheeks. Logan lets go of Virgil’s hands and wipes at the tears slowly making their way down blotchy, chubby cheeks. “Are you feeling better?”

Virgil nods. He’s so tired. He just wants to sleep. His eyelids droop. Someone scoops him up, and the next thing he knows he’s sitting on someone’s lap on the couch. He’s having a hard time keeping his eyes open, especially when there’s fingers combing through his hair and a soft voice speaking quietly to him. He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep peacefully.

Not long after, the power comes back on and Logan replaces the shattered light bulb.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh sorry guys i wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it here! hope you liked it <3


End file.
